Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria (Transcript)
Payback! The Overlord: Previously on Masters of Friendship... (????) Gayle Gossip: The entire prison has fallen under the control of its prisoners. (????) (????) (????) Harumi: Our father has returned! (????) (????) (????) Lloyd: ????? (????) (????) (????) Hatrumi: It's time Ninjago and Equestria meet their new emperor. (Recaps end as Ninjago Cith is in panic.) Officer: It's not safe to be out. Please, return to your homes. Gayle Gossip: (On TV) The mayor has placed a city-wide curfew until further notice. Tensions are high, as the question on everyone's mind is where are our Ninja, and is the Green Ninja okay? Wu: Lloyd. (holds up his drawing) Misako: Not now, sweetie. Wu: Lloyd. Lloyd! Misako: What are you drawing? What is it? (The phone rings) Nya: Misako. Misako: Is my son okay? Nya: We found him. (Misako sighs) Nya: But he's in really bad shape. We're headed your way but...but we don't know what to do. It's like...it's like his life force is fading. Wu: Lloyd. Help. (shows her the drawing again. Misako realizes it's the logo for Mistaké's tea shop) Misako: I know where to take him. (????) (In Equestria, ????) Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) I've been planning this retreat for weeks, and we're already ten minutes behind! Where is that photographer?! (????) Photographer: ...No-no-no-no-no-no-no! (?????) Photographer: I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me... Forgive me? Twilight Sparkle: (groans) Starlight Glimmer: Of course. I'll help you set up your— Photographer: Princess Twilight, thanks so much for this! The Canterlot Historical Society is thrilled to document the friendship work your teachers do! Let me just pretty you all up! (?????) Photographer: Ooh! (?????) Photographer: (giggles) Ooh! (?????) Rainbow Dash: Ow! Hey! Photographer: Don't want a single hair out of place, do we? This is for the history books! Now... (?????) Photographer: Well, that's that! Bye! Pinkie Pie: Waaaait! You forgot Starlight! She needs a picture, too! Photographer: 'Kay. (?????) Photographer: Now I'll get out of your manes. I know how busy you are. (?????) Photographer: Now I have everything I need. (?????) Queen Chrysalis: (maniacal laughter) :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (?????) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (?????) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (?????) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) The Overlord: Episode 127: Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria The Mean 6 (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know! We have been planning this for quite some time. (laughing evilly) Oh, thank you, Applejack. My spell can create a copy of anypony I desire. All I need is an image and a piece of the pony. (sniffs) Oh, and this. (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Why copies, Rarity? Because Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon in all Equestria. (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Which means you - will - be - able - to - use - them - too! (?????) Queen Chrysalis: And serve me! (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Together, we will destroy Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends! (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Of course I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer! She stole my hive. Turned my subjects against me! So I'll take her friends away while she watches! And then, I'll destroy her! (maniacal laughter) (?????) Queen Chrysalis: With the Elements under my control, I'll build a new hive of Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi, and I will rule as Queen once again! (?????) (?????) Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. At least our retreat isn't too far behind schedule. Get ready for fun! Rainbow Dash: Are we talking fun fun, or learning pretending to be fun? Twilight Sparkle: Both! We've all been so busy teaching, we've hardly had a chance to hang out with each other. And I may have scheduled some friendship activities as well! Pinkie Pie: Count me in! We can do friendship trust falls and pony pyramids! Oh! And hide and seek! Quick! Find me! Fluttershy: Well, I love the idea of some quiet time with my best friends. (?????) Pinkie Pie: (screams) You found me! (?????) Rainbow Dash: Rarity, why is Applejack carrying all your stuff? Rarity: Oh, that's not mine. Yes, I used to overpack a tad, but now it's just the essentials for me. I'm a simple filly. Applejack: Normally I wouldn't lug so much gear, but did y'all know this is Starlight's first time camping? Starlight Glimmer: I just never really felt the need to... "hang out" in nature. (?????) Starlight Glimmer: Home has books, tea, fewer bugs, a roof... Applejack: That attitude right there is why I brought the whole kit and caboodle. I'm giving Starlight the full Apple family camping experience! (?????) Fluttershy: Um, where are we camping? Twilight Sparkle: Right next to the Elements that brought us all together in the first place – the Tree of Harmony! (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Listen to your queen! We must retrieve the Elements of Harmony! Mean Pinkie Pie: Hunting down some lame Elements? This is the worst day ever! (?????) Mean Fluttershy: No. Now it's the worst day ever! cruelly Mean Rarity: Those Elements are mine! Along with this rock! Oh, and that twig! Mean Applejack: I got all kinds o' Elements right here under my hat. I'll let you see 'em for five bits. Mean Rainbow Dash: (scoffs) Losers. (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: Why didn't you just attack them? Queen Chrysalis: Excuse me? Mean Twilight Sparkle: You were close enough to pull hairs from their manes. Why not just take your revenge then? Queen Chrysalis: They've defeated my army. I know better than to strike alone. I need— Mean Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Queen Chrysalis: Servants! And the power of the Elements! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Right. So where are these Elements of Harmony? Queen Chrysalis: The location of the most powerful weapon in Equestria isn't something made known to just anypony. I learned they were hidden somewhere in this forest. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, well, it is a big forest. Queen Chrysalis: (growling) (In Ninjago, a man leaves his village and approaches the Sons of the Overlord.) Man #1: We're good people. We have nothing to give you. Harumi: Your village is surrounded. Kneel before your new emperor. Man #1: We will never kneel. Our people have already taken up arms. We will fight, if need be. The Overlord: Taken up arms? Harumi: These people know not of your power, my Emperor. Show them. Show all of Ninjago how to kneel. (The Overlord creates the Colossus.) (?????) Man #1: (kneels) Please, forgive us, Emperor Overlord. The real and the fake intertwine (In Equestria, ?????) Pinkie Pie: Everypony, stop! And smell these roses! (sniffs) Ahhh! Oh, yeah! Twilight Sparkle: (nervous giggle) Right. Roses. Fun. Now, let’s try and stay on schedule. (?????) Rarity: Applejack, darling, anything in that wagon for mane maintenance? (?????) Applejack: Uh, let's see here. Uh... all right. I got a bandana! (?????) Rarity: Ugh, an entire wagon and no anti-frizz? Darling, you're not even prepared. Applejack: I am! For camping? How ya doing, Starlight? (?????) Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Ugh. (flatly) Great. (?????) Bird 1: (tweeting) Fluttershy: Oh, no! You and your sister fell out of your nest and got separated? That's terrible! Here. I'm sure your home isn't too far away. (?????) Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Pinkie! If we keep stopping to have fun, we're never gonna get to the fun things I've got planned! Pinkie Pie: (gasps) Good point! Last one to the Tree of Harmony is a parasprite! Whoo-hoo! Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) (?????) Mean Pinkie Pie: I'm sooooo bored. Are we there yet? Mean Twilight Sparkle: Where yet? We don't even know where we're going! Queen Chrysalis: The quicker we search the forest, the quicker we find the Elements. Mean Applejack: I'' know where the Elements are. This, uh, here boulder just told me. I swear. '''Bird 2': (tweeting) Mean Fluttershy: You tried to fly out of the nest, but you fell and got lost? Bird 2: (tweeting) Mean Fluttershy: (laughing cruelly) Hope you like walking! (laughing cruelly) Mean Rainbow Dash: (yawns) Come get me when I should care. Queen Chrysalis: Where... are... the others?! Mean Applejack: Uh... A, uh, a bugbear in... plaid socks flew down and, uh, g-grabbed them! Then disappeared! Huh. Craziest thing I ever did see! Queen Chrysalis: Turn around. We're going back. Mean Twilight Sparkle: No. Keep searching. I'll find the others. We can accomplish more if we split our resources. Queen Chrysalis: Very well. You have my permission. (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: "Permission"? You need us way more than we need you, your Majesty! The others are fools. But with me to lead them, there's no reason we can't find the Elements and keep the power for ourselves! (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) (?????) Pinkie Pie: You're it! Hey, how'd you get ahead of me? You're fast. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! I'm looking for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: Aren't they back there? Mean Twilight Sparkle: They are? Pinkie Pie: Sure! Unless they're already at the Tree of Harmony. Mean Twilight Sparkle: What is the Tree of Harmony? Pinkie Pie: Oh-ho-ho. This is one of your "activities", right? Like a friendship quiz? It's the crystal tree that holds the Elements of Harmony. Boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Where is it? Pinkie Pie: (imitates buzzer) It's at the bottom of the stairs in the ravine by the Castle of the Two Sisters. Double boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: How do you know? You've seen it? Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. Honestly, Twilight, these questions are super easy. (?????) Bird 1: (tweeting) Fluttershy: Right where you belong. Bird 1: (tweets) Fluttershy: Oh, dear. This isn't where I'' belong. (?????) '''Fluttershy': Oh, Rainbow Dash! I'm so glad you're here. I was lost. Mean Rainbow Dash: Bummer. Later. (?????) Fluttershy: What just happened? (?????) Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer: (overlapping) Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, fantastic. First Pinkie races ahead of us, and now Fluttershy's lost somewhere behind us. My retreat is off to a great start! Rarity: It's not like Fluttershy to disappear like this. Applejack: We'll split up and search for her. We can all meet back at the Tree. Starlight, take the navigation gear and— Starlight Glimmer: (quickly) Go with Rarity? Great! Rainbow Dash, you can go with Applejack! (chuckles) Twilight Sparkle: I'll find Pinkie Pie. Saving a friend (In Ninjago, Lloyd is taken to the tea shop.) Lloyd: Oh. I c—There's—He's too-He's too much. I can't—please. Jay: Hurry. He's burning up. Mistaké: You cannot hurry tea. Only have patience to get it right. It is ready. Cole: Is it going to make him better? Mistaké: It will heal his wounds, but... Nya: But what? Kai: (groans) There's always a "but." Mistaké: It comes with a price. Zane: Whatever it is, we will pay it. Mistaké: I will take no coin for this. I speak of a price for you and your friend. Each of you must lay your hand upon him. The tea will focus your Elemental Powers to save him. But it may use up all the power you have left. Jay: Are you telling me to save him, we could lose our power? Mistaké: Perhaps. Perhaps not. Nya: Do it. Kai: Wait! You don't just jump into decisions like this. I mean— Cole: You're just worried about yourself. Kai: Maybe I am. But you saw how powerful the Overlord was. Without our Elemental Powers, what chance do we have? Zane: The decision needs to be unanimous. I will give up my power to save Lloyd. Jay: Me too. Cole: It's not even a choice. (Everyone chooses to save him. Mistaké gives him the tea.) Mistaké: Now we wait. (After several hours, Kai sees he still has his Fire.) Nya: So at least we have our powers. Kai: Yeah. But is it enough? Nya: It always is. Kai: But what if it's not? Nya: Ninja never quit. Kai: Ninja don't last forever. Nya: Whatever happens, we fight on. Jay: (looks to Mistaké, who is humming) Ugh. What possibly could be so important that you have to do that now? Mistaké: Just a little something—(laughs) to go. (She comes out with tea in a bag.) Cole: What is this, takeout? Mistaké: For your time of need. Remember to go. Jay: Tea to go. (nervously laughs) Mistaké: To go. (The shop rumbles.) Cole: What is that? (They go outside and see everyone running. Kai stops someone.) Kai: What is it? What happened? Man #2: If you see it, run! (runs away) (?????) Jay: What could do that? Zane: Only a being of great size. (They see a building collapse.) Kai: Come on! Nya: What about Lloyd? (?????) Cole: Looks like it's just us five. (P.I.X.A.L. flies in on her mech.) P.I.X.A.L.: Don't forget me. Nya: You guys go. I'll keep watch over him. (?????) Zane: We need to stop it before anyone is hurt. (?????) Kai: We're losing it! (?????) Police Commissioner: Give it everything we've got! (?????) Jay: Sweet Garmageddon! (?????) Police Commissioner: W-what happened? Harumi: I believe you mean "what happens next?" The Overlord: Kneel! Or I will raze your city back into the dust from which it came. (?????) Kai: Not so fast! Jay: "Not so fast?" That's our big entrance? You used that ages ago. After all these battles, all this time, you couldn't come up with something better? Kai: Look, I'm sorry if I'm distracted by that giant walking thing! (?????) Cole: Uh, guys. I think he heard you. (?????) Jay: Whoa! No, no, no, no, no, no! Whoa! Whoa! (falls and Zane saves him) Thanks. (A man screams when his bathroom wall was torn apart.) Kai: Oh, sorry. We totally should've knocked. (Cole make the Colossus trip and Jay shocks it.) (?????) Jay: He really doesn't like us now. (?????) Harumi: They are no match for you. Their resistance will fail. (The Colossua continues attacking the Ninja. At the tea shop, Lloyd wakes up.) Lloyd: Overlord! Mistaké: It actually worked! Eh. That's a first. Nya: Lloyd, what is it? Lloyd: I had a dream o-of a giant, and my the Overlord. He's looking for Wu. Mistaké: That is no dream. That is a vision. Nya: Do you still have your power? Lloyd: (????) I don't understand. I-I can't. Why can't I? Nya: You're alive. That's all you need to know. Mistaké: You need to get to the child before it's too late. Lloyd: But without my power, I'm...I'm not the Green Ninja. Nya: Don't say that. Lloyd: My father's still out there. I can't...I can't defeat him. Nya: We need to fight on. (The shop rumbles again.) Nya: Do you have any strength left? (He gets up, but needs Nya's help to walk.) Mistaké: Wait! Here. Take this with you. (gives him a bag) You may not have power, but that was never what made you powerful. It was knowing what to do, and when to do it. Nya: We need to hurry. They're not far. Mistaké: Now go, Ninja, go! The end is not the end, but only a new beginning! (?????) (The Ninja hide from the Colossus.) Zane: We're no match for it. Jay: Of all the big things we've fought, this is the biggest! Cole: We need the Bounty! P.I.X.A.L.: Go! I'll keep it busy. (?????) (?????) Harumi: What is it? The Overlord: Wu. He's near. (He goes to find Wu. Wu and Misako watch the rainfall.) (?????) Wu: The Overlord is coming. Misako: How do you know? Wu: I know. Misako: Come on. We have to go. (They leave the apartment and Wu screams when they see the Overlord. The Overlord attacks but Nya and Lloyd arrive to save them.) Wu: Lloyd! Nya: Go, Lloyd! Get him outta here! Misako: We can hold him back. Nya: you sure you're up for this? Misako: I'm up for anything. (?????) (?????) Nya: Misako! Get down! (She bursts a pipe and sprays him with Water.) (?????) Lloyd: This way! (?????) (?????) Harumi: Running will do you no good. Give us the child. Lloyd: Is this what you want? To destroy the city, create more victims? Just think how many others will be made like you. This isn't what you want. Harumi: Oh, no. This is just the beginning. (She wears the Oni Mask of Hatred and catches up to him. Lloyd tries to fight back with his Energy but remembers it's gone.) Harumi: Where are your powers, Lloyd, as your city falls? (?????) Lloyd: Hold on. (?????) (?????) Harumi: The Sons of the Overlord could always use one more. Join us. (?????) Lloyd: Yeah, that never works. The real and fake separation (In Equestria, ?????) Mean Pinkie Pie: Bored. Bored. Bored. Queen Chrysalis: This is ridiculous! Where are my other minions?! Mean Rarity: Probably plotting to steal my things! (growls) Mean Applejack: They're at a secret party up in that there tree. Run by a... squirrel named, uh, Jerome. But, uh, y-you need a password to get in. Queen Chrysalis: (growls) Enough! (?????) Queen Chrysalis: You will go out there and find the others, you will bring them back here, and we will steal the Elements of Harmony so I can destroy Starlight's life like she destroyed mine! (through gritted teeth) Understand? Mean Rarity, Mean Applejack, and Mean Pinkie Pie: (nervously) Uh-huh! (?????) Mean Applejack: The party password is "rutabaga". Queen Chrysalis: (eye twitches) (?????) Mean Fluttershy: (mockingly) Why don't you fly up to your nest? Oh, that's right. You can't! (laughing cruelly) Bird 1: (tweeting) Mean Fluttershy: Oh. Nopony asked you. I hope you all freeze this winter! (?????) Mean Fluttershy: (laughing cruelly) (?????) Fluttershy: Hello again, little friend. I think I may be walking in circles. Bird 1: (tweeting angrily) Fluttershy: (gasps) Oh, my! Where did you learn that kind of language? Um, excuse me? (?????) Fluttershy: (whimpering) (?????) Mean Rarity: Finally, you found her! Rainbow Dash: Me? We're looking for Fluttershy! Applejack: Where's Starlight? Mean Rarity: Well, if I knew that— Rainbow Dash: (grunts) Hey! Mean Rarity: This is mine! And this as well! Oh, and this is absolutely mine! Applejack: Rarity, what in the hay are you gonna do with a fishing rod? Mean Rarity: I don't know. But I wants it! (snorts) (?????) Rarity: Starlight, darling, you're a gloriously bad camper. And coming from me, that is saying a lot. Starlight Glimmer: I know. Want to break it to Applejack for me? (?????) Mean Applejack: Who's breaking what now? (?????) Mean Applejack: Who are you? Starlight Glimmer: Very funny, Applejack. Still me under all this gear. Starlight. Mean Applejack: Starlight? How 'bout that? Y'all better come with me. It's, uh, dangerous out here. Rarity: Applejack, darling, are you all right? You look a little peaky. And where's your wagon? Mean Applejack: Uh... stolen! Uh, I barely got away! Follow me, and I'll tell ya all about it. (?????) Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! There you are! What are you doing? (?????) Mean Pinkie Pie: You call that a pop?! Ugh! Twilight Sparkle: I thought you were racing to the retreat. Mean Pinkie Pie: Please. Why would I waste my time on a boring, lame, no-fun retreat? Twilight Sparkle: What? (?????) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! I think something's wrong with Pinkie! Mean Rainbow Dash: Not my problem. (?????) Twilight Sparkle: (groans) (?????) Pinkie Pie: And then we all grew super-long manes with all kinds of colors, and your castle grew out of the ground, and everypony was like, "Whoa!" And then we sang this song about rainbows, and— (gasps) (?????) Fluttershy: (crying) Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! What's wrong? Fluttershy: (crying) Everycreature is mad at me! Pinkie Pie: (gasps) What?! That can't be right! Fluttershy: (crying, sniffling) Mean Twilight Sparkle: (groans) Can we hurry this up? We're on a schedule here! Pinkie Pie: Twilight, your schedule can wait! Fluttershy's upset. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Well, tell her to get over it! I'll go get the others. Stay here! Fluttershy: (crying, sniffling) (?????) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, great. You upset Fluttershy, too? Pinkie Pie: You know what, Twilight? Maybe if you weren't so worried about schedules, you'd realize you're the one ruining the retreat for your friends! Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Well, if my friends don't care about the retreat I planned for them... maybe they should've stayed home! Fluttershy: Can't we all just get along?! (crying) (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: Keep it together. You can do this. You need those imbeciles if your plan is gonna come together. Queen Chrysalis: Your plan? (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Uh, the plan. I'm just trying to do your bidding, your Majesty. Queen Chrysalis: Grub-sitting you six is nothing like controlling my hive! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy you all and start over! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Because I know where the Elements of Harmony are. You need me. (?????) Queen Chrysalis: (maniacal laughter) (?????) Mean Rarity: Mine. Mine! (crazed laughter) All mine! Rainbow Dash: (to Applejack) I'm guessing some kind of curse? Maybe poison joke? Applejack: Well, something sure ain't right. Mean Rarity: What are you plotting back there? I can hear you, you know! Don't think you're going to steal my things! (panting, spluttering) Applejack: Hang on. I got a shovel we can use to whack those vines out of the way. Mean Rarity: (grunting) I knew it! I knew you wanted it all for yourselves! You can't have it! (?????) Mean Rarity: It's mine, you hear me?! All mi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hine! (crazed laughter) (?????) Mean Applejack: ...So there I was. Just me and, uh, a bucket of honey. Yeah, yeah, that's the ticket. Uh, b-but I-I survived all by myself in this here forest for, uh, a hundred and... twenty-seven hours! Rarity: Really? I can't believe you've never told us that story before. Starlight Glimmer: She's making a point. We get it. You're the greatest camper in the history of Equestria. Mean Applejack: Well, I sure don't need any o' that silly stuff you're lugging around. Starlight Glimmer: Uh, the things you gave me are silly?! Mean Applejack: (chuckles) Just look in a mirror. Guess I should've told you that before, huh? (chuckling) (?????) Starlight Glimmer: (gasps, tearing up) Glad I was so entertaining for you! (?????) Rarity: (to Mean Applejack) I'm going to make sure that she doesn't break a hoof out there, and then you and I are going to have a serious talk! (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Finally! There. That's all of you. Nopony leaves without my say-so. Mean Applejack: Now, wait a second. Weren't you just—? (?????) Mean Applejack: (gulps) Queen Chrysalis: The time for my revenge on Starlight Glimmer has come! Let's see if you're telling the truth about this Tree. (maniacal laughter) (?????) Rarity: Starlight! Oh! Please stop running! (?????) Rarity: (yelps) Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Rarity and Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! (?????) Fluttershy: (crying) Twilight Sparkle: Of course I care about Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie: Then you've got a super weird way of showing it! Rarity: W-What in Equestria's going on here? Pinkie Pie: Twilight is so into her retreat that she doesn't even care if her friends are upset! She just wants us to "stay on schedule"! Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm sorry, Pinkie! If I knew you thought this was a "boring, lame, no-fun retreat", I wouldn't have invited you in the first place! Pinkie Pie: I never said that! Applejack: Sorry, y'all. We would've been here sooner, but we had to take the long way after Rarity ran off with all my stuff. Rarity: Wha—?! I most certainly did not! Applejack: What?! You know I ain't no liar! (to Starlight Glimmer) Where's all your gear? Starlight Glimmer: Why? So you can laugh at me some more?! Rainbow Dash: Hey, hey, we're all friends here! Fluttershy: Friends?! You left me alone in the woods! (crying) (?????) Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, quiet! Listen. We know each other really well — the great stuff and how to get on each other's nerves, too. I wanted a fun trip with my friends. But instead, I got carried away with plans and ruined everything. If you want to forget it all and head home, I won't be offended. I just want us to stop fighting. Applejack: (to Starlight Glimmer) Hey, sorry if I got carried away with all that camping stuff. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, too. I should've just told you I'll never like camping. Also, I'll never like camping. Rarity: Well, if we're all being honest, I can't survive with just this tiny yet fashionable little saddlebag! I miss my things! Pinkie Pie: (to Twilight Sparkle) I'm sorry that you thought that I thought your plan was lame. Your plans are the most un-lamest! Rainbow Dash: And I always have fun when we're all together. Even if it's learning pretending to be fun. Twilight Sparkle: So... does that mean you still want to have the retreat? All except Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy: Yes! Fluttershy: If everypony likes me again. All: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Let's get to that Tree. I have the whole campsite set up and ready. Chrysalis' plans come undone (?????) Mean Pinkie Pie: (groans) What's this garbage? Mean Applejack: Badger installation art! Ya see— Queen Chrysalis: Just! Retrieve! The Elements! (?????) Mean Fluttershy: (laughing cruelly) Mean Rarity: Mine! Mine! (?????) Mean Rarity: Mine! (crazed laughter) (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: Once we get the power of the Elements, no creature – not even her Majesty – can tell us what to do. Just follow my lead. Got it? (?????) Mean Ponies: (laughing evilly) (?????) Mean Rarity: Ooh! That one's mine! (?????) Mean Rarity: (crazed laughter) (?????) Mean Fluttershy: Oops. I'd say sorry, but I'm not! Mean Rarity and Mean Fluttershy: (grunting) (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: Stop it, fools! (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: We need the Elements to take out Chrysalis! (gasps) (?????) Queen Chrysalis: How dare you! I created you! (?????) (?????) Mean Pinkie Pie: (laughing) (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: (groaning) (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: (groaning) (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) (?????) Mean Twilight Sparkle: Imbeciles! You ruined everythiiiiiiiing! (?????) Queen Chrysalis: Servants always fail you in the end! Just wait, Starlight. I will have my revenge! (?????) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Are you kidding me? Pinkie Pie: (laughing) This was... the worst... day... ever! (?????) All: (laughing) Starlight Glimmer: Come on, everypony. We can fix this campsite in no time. Applejack: Spoken like a true camper. Starlight Glimmer: Eh, don't push it. Applejack and Starlight Glimmer: (chuckling) Twilight Sparkle: You know, if we can survive a day like this, I think our friendship is strong enough to handle anything the world can throw at us. (?????) Battling the Colossus (In Ninjago, Lloyd jumps onto a tram.) Lloyd: I have Wu. Can any of you hear me? Where is everyone? (????) Kai: We hear you loud and clear! (They arrived on the Bounty.) Cole: Jump! Lloyd: It's too far! Jay: Get us closer! Zane: She's as close as I can get her! Kai: Careful! Zane: Are you actually doubting my ability to closely approximate the true value of our surroundings? I'm a Nindroid. (Harumi jumps onto the tram.) Harumi: Give me the child. The Emperor wants him. Kai: Lloyd, jump! You can make it! (Lloyd jumps but Harumi grabs him. He throws Wu to them.) Lloyd: Catch him! Cole: What? No! (Cole catches him. Zane steers away from them to avoid crashing into a building.) Kai: We have to go back. Zane: I'll circle around. Harumi: You shouldn't have done that. (The Colossus starts to crumble the Bounty.) Lloyd: No! Harumi: This is the end, Lloyd. Watch to see how you lose it all. (Suddenly, the four Alicorn princesses came to rescue them.) Zane: Your Majesties, what are you doing here? Princess Celestia: You are about to get crushed by the giant Colossus! Back in Equestria, we heard the news from the mail carrier... (A flashback begins where Derpy sent a letter to Princesses Celestia and Luna.) Princess Celestia: What is it, any problems, Derpy? Derpy: The Overlord created a giant Colossus to rule Ninjago City and Equestria, with chaos and destruction! Princess Luna: Oh dear, and I heard that they are going to destroy the Ninja! Princess Celestia: We have to save them! Luna, quick! Bring Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight! Immediately! (Flashback ends as the Colossus continues to crush the Bounty.) Zane: I know you came here to save us! Princess Celestia: We're not leaving you. It's like you always say. Ninja never leave friends behind. Jay: What? You can't! Equestria needs its princesses! Princess Cadance: If we leave, I might worried that you will die, with your friends! Cole: But if this titan crushes you with us, Equestria will fall under the Overlord's rule. Kai: You can't do this! You are Equestria's true rulers! Princess Luna: I know we are true rulers, but we don’t want the Overlord to find us! Twilight Sparkle: Uh, guys! One problem. (The Colossus begins to crumple the Bounty into a ball.) Jay: Hands off, you big oaf! We just had her repaired! Princess Cadance: Twilight, the system is damaged! Does the magic work on that thing?! Kai: What do we do? Cole: I don't know! Zane: I can't break free from its hold! Twilight Sparkle: Somepony has to repair the system! Princess Celestia: Sis, watch out! Princess Luna: Oh, dear! We are doomed! (The Colossus continues to crush the Bounty as parts fall to the ground.) Wu: We have to go! Cole: What do you think we're trying to do? Wu: We have to go! Jay: To go. "For when your time of need, tea to go." (gasps) I think this is why she gave us this! Kai: Well, what are you waiting for? (They open the bag as yellow stars swirl around them.) Wu: Go! Cole: Go where? Jay: I feel funny. Kai: What's happening? (The Colossus finished off the Bounty.) Lloyd: No! Harumi: This. This is what I wanted. To see the Overlord's return, and for you to lose everything. (Lloyd starts crying.) How does it feel to see the end? Lloyd: No. I won't let it do to me what it did to you. This isn't the end, Harumi. This is just the beginning. Without my power, without my friends, I'm gonna fight you. I'm gonna fight on. Because a Ninja never quits. Harumi: Well then, goodbye, Lloyd. Lloyd: Before I go, just answer me this: you said the greatest villain was the one who got away. Then what am I? (He jumps off and activates the parachute Mistaké gave him. The Overlord stands on top of a building and smiles.) The Overlord: Ninjago and Equestria are mine. Epilogue: Realm of Oni and Dragons (The Ninja and the Princesses wake up and realize they are taken somewhere else.) Zane: Traveler's Tea. Cole: Looks like we're no longer in Ninjago. Princess Celestia: Or even Equestria. Princess Luna: Oh, by the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master. Jay: Then where are we? (They see Dragons fly by.) Princess Cadance: Uh, guys? What’s going on? Kai: Back where it all began. The Realm of Oni and Dragons. Twilight Sparkle: Legends must have it. It’s time to conquer our fear. This is not the end, but a new beginning. End credits :Singer ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony... friends (Closing logos.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)